The present invention relates to an electronic outdoor maintenance device. More specifically, the present invention provides a multi-use and multi-function device designed to provide the convenience of electronic features with the functionality of an outdoor maintenance device.
Many people engage in outdoor maintenance. In the winter, an individual may be required to shovel snow from a driveway, a sidewalk or another asphalt or concrete surface. Additionally, the individual may be required to clear snow off of other surfaces, such as a motor vehicle. Not only do these activities provide safety in the form of reducing motor vehicle accidents or slips and falls, but this kind of outdoor maintenance can further increase the aesthetic appearance of the desired area. Winter is not the only season where an individual may wish to engage in outdoor maintenance. In the fall, an individual may be required to rake leaves from his or her lawn to prevent leaf build up. This task typically requires a rake or other tool capable of gathering and relocating fallen leaves. In the spring or the summer, an individual may engage in professional or recreational gardening. Several tools are required in order to garden effectively. For example, a gardener may utilize several shaped shovels, hoes or rakes. As such, there is a need for a multi-function, multi-use tool that is both effective for its individually contemplated goal while being efficiently removable and replaceable.
When engaging in outdoor maintenance activities, many individuals may find the activities to be dull or boring. As such, many individuals will utilize a device, such as a mobile phone to listen to music, podcasts or another form of entertainment media to pass the time while they are performing outdoor maintenance activities. There are several disadvantages to using a mobile phone in this manner. For example, the mobile phone may be subject to precipitation, such as rain, sleet, snow or hail, as well as excessive temperatures at warmer times of the year. Furthermore, the mobile device may require the use of headphones in order to hear the media. Headphones may become tangled when the individual wearing them is engaged in physical activity. This tangling may cause damage to not only the headphones, but potentially to the mobile device itself. As such, there is a need for an outdoor maintenance device that provides enhanced ability to utilize a media device, such as a mobile phone, while performing outdoor maintenance activities.
Some outdoor maintenance activities may need to be performed at night. For example, if snow falls at night, some areas, such as apartments or other group housing, may need maintenance performed during the evening hours. However, performing outdoor maintenance during evening hours can be dangerous due to low levels of light. Because most outdoor maintenance tools require the use of two hands, it is not practical to hold a flashlight or another light source while performing outdoor maintenance activities. Thus, there is a need amongst the known art for an outdoor maintenance device that provides light to improve visibility when engaged in outdoor maintenance activities at night or in low light conditions.